Struck Down/Transcript
Intro David "Hesh" Walker: They emerged from the shadows and vanished into the sunlight. Outside the wall, their reputation lingered over No Man's Land like a shroud of fear. A weapon far more effective than brass or steel. Merrick and Keegan. These were the men dad had spoken of...the ghosts. And someone dared to go against them. They were headed to San Diego, Federation Territory, to find their man, Ajax. Ghosts... We'd only imagined them. Now, we were determined to be one of them. Gameplay Struck Down June 7th - 19:32:00 Occupied San Diego, CA A gun can be heard being prepared. Keegan P. Russ: Alright, remote sniper's online. Logan is using the remote sniper to find Ajax. Thomas A. Merrick: Scan around. We need to get eyes on Ajax. If the player tries to fire... Keegan: It's not loaded. If the player looks down at the field... Merrick: Enemy patrols. Keep searching. If the player continues to look down at the field... Merrick: More patrols, no sign of our boy though. He's not on the field. If the player looks at the bleachers on the right... Keegan: No sign of him on the right. If the player still cannot find Ajax... Merrick: Try looking around the press box. If the player looks at the press box without zooming in... Merrick: There. Twelve o'clock. Zoom in. Right there. Zoom in. When the player zooms in, Ajax can be seen being punched by Federation soldiers. Merrick: That's him. That's our boy. Ajax shows his middle finger at one of the Federation soldiers. The soldier knocks him out with his gun. The Federation soldiers move him away. Keegan: They're moving him. We should go now. Hesh: We're going in there? What about backup? Merrick: Why do you think you're here? Logan stops using the remote sniper and puts the tablet controlling it away. Keegan can be seen presumably loading the remote sniper. Merrick can be seen preparing his MK32 grenade launcher. Hesh and Riley can also be seen. Hesh: Convoy incoming. If the player runs away from the group on his own. Merrick: 'Logan, get back here! ''A screen with the words ''You left your team behind ''will appear on-screen and the player will have to start again from the latest checkpoint. '''Merrick: Pick that grenade launcher up. Logan picks up an MK32 grenade launcher with a holographic sight and prepares it. Merrick: Pick your shots carefully. We would have to trigger them to detonate. Here they come. Tag the trucks. Some trucks come by. Merrick fires a grenade at the first truck. If the player doesn't hit a truck with a grenade... Merrick: Tag the trucks! Logan hits a truck with a grenade. Merrick: That was a hit. Logan hits another truck. Merrick: Confirmed hit. Logan hits another truck. Merrick: That stuck. When all the trucks have passed... Merrick: Convoy clear. Let's move. Logan pulls out his SC-2010 with a red dot sight and checks the ammo. Merrick: Looks like they're moving out. Something's up. They reach some empty trucks. Merrick: Alright, let's load up. Riley can be seen trying to get into the truck but the door is closed. Logan opens the door to let Riley in before going in himself. Logan pets Riley. Keegan: Watch and learn, kid. Keegan begins to drive the truck out. Merrick: They're moving Ajax, so our window's closing fast. We'll hit 'em at home plate and work our way up from there. Keegan: Approaching gate. They approach the gate to the stadium wich is heavily guarded by Federation troops. Keegan: Blow your charges when you are ready. Logan pulls out a detonator. If they reach the gate and the player still hasn't detonated the grenades... Merrick: Logan, blow it now! Logan detonates the grenades. Merrick: Detonating! The enemy trucks begin to explode. Merrick: Weapons free! More trucks explode. They turn left towards an entrance into the stadium but two trucks block them. Merrick: They are boxing us in! Go right!! Keegan turns right. Merrick: Hang on! They drive up the seats into the stadium. Merrick: Coming in hot! They crash through a gate and stop. Riley goes through the front windscreen and bites an enemy soldier. Merrick fires some grenades at the enemies. Merrick: Ajax is through this atrium. Move! Move! Move! Hurry, before more guys get here! They engage the enemies. Merrick: Keep firing! Keep pushing forward. Reinforcements coming in! Keegan: Cover to cover! As they engage the enemies... Merrick: Lay it on them! Push and clear! Don't get pinned down, Ajax's just ahead. Almost to the target, let's mop up! Gotta reach Ajax! Move! Ajax won't last forever! When the area is cleared, they go up some stairs. Merrick: Ajax should be up here. Fingers on triggers. They go up some more stairs and come up to a door. Merrick: This should be where they're holding Ajax. Check it out with the remote sniper. Logan pulls out the controller for the remote sniper. Merrick: We'll breach on your shot. On you. Logan shoots an enemy with the remote sniper. Merrick: Go! Go! Go! Twelve o'clock! Twelve o'clock! Hesh: Runner on the left! Merrick: Clear right! Keegan: Clear left! The room is cleared. Logan stops using the remote sniper and puts away the tablet. Merrick: Room secure! He's not here! Riley barks at a wounded Federation soldier who is trying to crawl away. Federation Soldier: Consigue que el perro lejos de mí! (Get that dog away from me!) Keegan: Where is he? Where is he?! Where did you take him? Keegan grabs the Federation soldier and pins him against the wall while holding a knife at his throat. Keegan: Where is he!? Where is he?! Federation Soldier: I don't know where he is! Hesh: Riley's got his scent. Merrick: Let's go. Federation Soldier: I ... I don't ... Keegan slices the Federation soldier's thoat, killing him. They move on, following Riley to Ajax when they get attcked by enemy RPGs. Logan is wounded by an RPG. They take cover. Merrick: Ambush! Use the remote sniper to clear those RPGs! Logan pulls out the tablet controlling the remote sniper. He takes out the enemy RPGs. After taking out the RPGs, Logan puts away the tablet. Merrick: All clear. Hesh: Stick with Riley, he'll lead us to Ajax. They continue following Riley. Merrick: Let's go. Reinforcements will be here any second. They come up to a slightly open shutter door. Keegan: Enemy patrols. Probably a dozen guys total. Merrck: We don't have time for this. Gas masks on. The group puts on gas masks. Merrick: Throw gas under the door. At this point the player's frag grenades are replaced with tear gas grenades. They throw tear gas under the door. Enemy soldiers come out of a door stunned. They take out the stunned enemy soldiers. Merrick: Move! Quick! Before they move him again. They enage the enemies in the corridor. Once the corridor is cleared, they move on. Hesh: Riley's picked up the scent again. Riley barks and runs ahead. Hesh: Must be close now. They come up to the clubhouse door. Keegan: This must be where they're holding Ajax. Merrick: Keegan, Logan, see if there's another entrance. We'll wait here for your signal. Keegan: You and me, Logan. Keegan picks up a flare and ducks under some debris. Logan follows him. An enemy soldier appears from the doorway ahead but Keegan kills him with a knife before he can alert anyone. They turn left in the corridor and find another door to the clubhouse. Keegan: We found another door. No guards. Merrick: We'll wait for your go. Keegan: Logan, get over to that door. We'll hit 'em with gas first. Breach in five. Logan tosses tear gas into the room and closes the door. Logan turns to Keegan and counts to three while Keegan prepares two MP-443 Grach. They kick open the door and kill the enemies inside. After the enemies are killed, Riley barks. Hesh: On Riley. He's found Ajax! They enter a dark room. Keegan turns on a flashlight. They see Ajax on the ground, wounded. They take off their gas masks. Keegan: Ajax! Keegan holds Ajax. Hesh: How is he? Ajax coughs. Keegan: It's bad. Merrick: Son of a bitch. Hang in there, Ajax. Hang in. Alex "Ajax" Johnson: Rorke. It was Rorke. He's targeting...look...the wall... Ajax died from the blood loss. Merrick: C'mon! Hang in there Ajax! Keegan: He's gone. Merrick: Dammit! Riley whimpers. Hesh lights a flare a looks at the wall Ajax was pointing at. There are many pictures of Ghosts on the wall. Many of them are crossed out. Hesh: Merrick! You gotta look at this. Merrick: Get him ready to move. Merrick comes over to the wall. Merrick: It's a kill list. Rorke was targeting the Ghosts. Merrick grabs a Ghost mask on the wall and keeps it. Hesh: Who the hell is Rorke?! Merrick: No time to explain, kid. Aggressive enemy radio chatter can be heard. Merrick: They're coming in. We need to move. Keegan, bring him. We leave now. They leave the rooms and head for an exit. Keegan is carrying Ajax's body. Merrick: You boys did ok, but you need to get back to L.A. now. Enemies kick open the door they were heading to. Keegan: Incoming! Get down! Merrick: Logan, thin 'em out with the remote sniper! (Subtitles say "Logan, thin 'em out with the remote sniper rifle") Logan pulls out the tablet controlling the remote sniper. Two helicopters can be seen, readying for take off. Merrick: Those choppers are our ride out of here. We'll take the one on the far side of the field. Take out those LMGs. Logan kills takes out the LMG positions. Merrick: It's clear! Go! Go! Go! Cover us! Merrick and Keegan run for a chopper. Logan covers them by killing the enemies in their way. Merrick: Give us some covering fire! Merrick and Keegan reach the chopper. Merrick: We made it, thanks. Taking off! Merrick and Keegan successfully take off. Merrick: We're good, now get yourselves home! Logan stops using the remote sniper. Hesh: Our ride's leaving! Riley! Their chopper is seen taking off. Riley jumps up and kills the pilot before it takes off. Hesh: Clear a path to the chopper! Get to the chopper! They reach the chopper. Logan and Riley get in the back seats while Hesh gets in the pilot seat. They begin to take off. Some trucks with MGs come in. Hesh: Cover us with the remote sniper so we can take off. Logan pulls out the tablet. Hesh: Take out the turrets! Logan takes out the gunners of the MG trucks. They leave the stadium. Hesh: Command, this is Viking, we've acquires an enemy helo and are RTB from South of the wall. Do you copy? Elias T. Walker: Hesh, Logan, can you hear me?! Hesh: Dad?! Elias: We've got a full Federation division moving on Fort Santa Monica! You boys have to get back here quick! Hesh: Dad?! Dad?! The screen of the tablet starts to go fuzzy and "Out of Range" is shown on the screen as the boys move away from the stadium. The mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts